story of love
by wata nee chan a
Summary: kisah seorang gadis yang tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi


"My self"

Aku seorang gadis yang mulai tumbuh dewasa,namaku mitsuko wanabe

Aku pertama kali menjalin kisah cinta di bangku cintaku yang pertama.

Aku memang seorang gadis polos dan mungkin juga bisa dikatakan bodoh

Aku mengorbankan semua usahaku yang mungkin bisa disebut dengan nekat.

Namun semua pengorbananku itu berjalan hingga saat ini,hampir 3 tahun lamanya tapi aku tak dapat menemukan cinta sejati yang aku impikan selama ini

Aku menyerah,aku mungkin telah kehilangan kepercayaan diriku untuk mencari cinta sejatiku lagi...

##

"mitsuko wanabe...?...nona wanabe?"

Panggil seorang sensei yang sepertinya sedikit emosi memanggilku.

BRRAAAAKK...

"Huuuaaaaaa..."

Teriakku kaget ketika yoko-sensei memukul mejaku(untung saja bukan aku)

"selesai ini pergilah ke ruanganku ya,wanabe?"

"ba..baik,yoko-sensei"

#

Setelah sekolah berakhir,,,

Aku langsung ke tempat yoko-sensei dengan cepat

Aku mendapati yoko-sensei yang sedang memarahi seorang murid juga

"ah wanabe,kemarilah dan duduk disini!"

Anak yang baru dimarahi tadi pergi ketika aku datang

"wanabe,kenapa akhir-akhir ini nilai kamu buruk sekali?bukankah kamu termasuk anak yang kami banggakan?"

"maa-aaf,yoko-san..."

"wanabe,apa kau ikut study tour saja?supaya kamu bisa refreshing?"

Eummm,yoko-sensei ternyata menawariku hal semacam ini ya padahal aku pikir dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan

Hahahahahahaha...

"wanabe,kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

"ahaha,maaf yoko-san aku mungkin tidak ikut saja karena..."

"hey,kau ikut kan bukan untuk senang-senang"

"iya,tapi aku sedang tidak punya uang yoko-san.."

Hahahahaha...

"yoko-san kenapa menertawaiku?ada yang lucu denganku ya?"

"ah,maaf bukan begitu wanabe tapi aku ingin kamu sebagai panitia jadi segala keperluan kamu yang tanggung begitu maksudku jadi kamu akan mendapat honor dari itu"

"memangnya kapan berangkatnya?

"hari ini"

"apa...?"

"maaf mendadak memintamu seperti ini tapi yang bersangkutan sedang sakit jadi dia ingin kau yang ikut,begitulah kamu melamun di kelas terus kan?"

"ha..ha..."aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

##

Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa berangkat juga,hanya hal begini yang mampu membuatku merasa senang dibanding harus terdiam melamun dan merenungi nasib cinta pertamaku.

"baiklah,aku mitsuko wanabe dari akademi bahasa apa saja.

apa semuanya sudah lengkap?"tanyaku pada para penumpang satu bus yang rata-rata masih dibawah umurku.

Mereka diam saja tak menjawabku,baiklah aku anggap saja sudah lengkap.

Hahaha,mereka pikir aku masih muda ya seperti tak diacuhkan saja,menyebalkan

"tungguuuuuuuuuu..."

Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu manis sekali dan bahkan jika memakai rok dia bisa menjadi coklat pirang dan kulitnya sangat halus,mungkin aku saja kalah sekali pikirku sedikit melamun.

"sudah lengkap kak,ayo kita berangkat!"

"hah,kau ini datang telat tapi masih juga bilang begitu seperti ketua saja"

Brrrr,tiba-tiba udara dingin terasa sekali setelah aku mengucapkan kata tadi

teman mereka memandang dingin padaku...

"ya sudahlah,kita berangkat pak...?"ucapku singkat

Anak yang terlambat tadi memandangku dengan senyumannya yang membuatku pingsan!

Manis sekali,benar-benar anak ini seperti pangeran,tapi pangeran telat!

Hahahahahaha,aku tersenyum dalam hati

Sambil menunggu tiba ditempat tujuan aku mendengarkan musik hingga tertidur

Tiba-tiba bus mengerem dan membuat aku hampir jatuh,tanpa aku sadari sebuah tangan telah menahanku dari jatuh.

Aku perlahan memandangnya dan ternyata itu adalah anak yang tadi aku sebut...

"pangeran telat..?"

Tangannya melepaskan pegangannya dan seketika aku jatuh.

Bruugg..

"hey,niat menolong apa tidak sih?sakit sekali..."

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu dia duduk disbelahku yang kosong

"eeeh,kenapa kau disini?dibelakang kan masih kosong..?"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya dijatuhkan dipundakku

"heeeyy,,,,"

Dia hanya diam dan tiba-tiba tak ada jawaban apapun

Kupikir membiarkannya lebih baik karena dia lebih muda dariku jadi aku anggap sebagai adikku saja.

##

-Akhirnya sudah sampai di osaka-

"hey,pangeran telat sudah sampai!"

Dia membuka matanya perlahan,humm manis sekali bahkan matanya yang indah membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi senang.

"maa-aaf kak,aku..."

"hahaha,sudahlah turun dan cepat catat yang disuruh yoko-sensei"

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi bergabung bersama temannya yang lain

Hummm,giliranku untuk bersantai sekarang

Setelah berjam-jam mereka mulai kembali ke bus

"semuanya sudah berkumpul?apa sudah lengkap?

Lagi-lagi mereka diam saja tak mengatakan apapun,menyebalkan sekali

Lagi-lagi ada yang terlambat

"tunggguuuuu..."

"dasar pangeran telat,kalau kau hilang disini aku yang akan susah tau!"

"maaf kak,aku hanya membeli ini untuk seseorang"

Oooh dia sudah punya pacar ya,hahaha apa yang aku pikirkan sih sebenarnya dia kan seperti adikku sendiri.

"hahaha,sudahlah cepat duduk sana"

Entah kenapa dia duduk ditempatku lagi

Bus berjalan kembali ke sekolah lagi

Kini penumpang tidur semua namun terkecuali si pangeran telat itu

"kau tidak tidur?kenapa duduk disini lagi?"

Dia hanya memandangku sambil sedikit tersenyum

Dasar hemat senyum ya,baru kali ini aku temukan manusia yang aneh seperti dia

Tanpa kusadari aku memandanginya seharian hingga aku terlupa jika aku ini sudah tua dan tak pantas bila berharap menjadi kekasihnya.

Hahahahahaha,,,,

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedih lagi,aku benci sekali jatuh cinta!

Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi,menyakitkan sekali bila merasakan cinta

Entah harus bagaimana agar aku bisa dengan mudah mempercayai cinta lagi,atau mungkin tak akan pernah lagi cinta itu muncul di dalam hatiku ini?

Aku memang terlahir dari kalangan orang miskin tapi kelebihanku hanyalah otakku yang tak kalah dari orang kalangan yang tetap saja aku merasa minder jika harus berhubungan dengan orang kaya atau semacamnya.

Biarlah aku menyendiri dulu,sang pecipta pasti mengerti aku...

###

Bus berhenti dan aku seketika bangun dari lamunanku yang panjang.

Fiiiuuuuuuhhhh,,,,

Aku menghela nafas lega senang dengan perjalananku kali ini.

Semua sudah keluar turun dan kembali ke sekolah akademi itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

"terima kasih kak?" ucapnya sambil memberiku makanan

Haa..haa...tau sekali kalau aku lapar dan tidak bisa beli makanan

"eummm,tidak usah...untukmu saja,kenapa malah berterima kasih padaku?"

"..."

Dia tak mengucapkan apapun berlalu begitu saja setelah meletakkan makanan itu

Aku hanya terdiam terpaku dan merasa aneh terhadap anak itu.

Ingin kuucapkan kata tunggu padanya tapi aku tidak mengenalnya,hanya sebatas kakak perguruan dan adik perguruan di akademi.

##

Yoko_sensei menungguku,menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi honor kerja menjaga adik kelas.

"wanabe,ini...?"ucapnya sambil menyerahkan padaku.

"arigatoo yoko _san!"

"kenapa dengan wajahmu..?"

"aah?apa?kenapa memangnya?"

"hihi..ada sesuatu yang sedang kamu pikirkan ya?ya sudahlah,terima kasih untuk hari ini.

Istirahatlah,wajahmu terlihat lelah"

"nee,yoko_san aku pulang dulu"

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan yoko_san dan berjalan pulang.

##

Di perjalanan pulang aku berkali-kali menghela nafas,namun seketika nafasku kembali kuhirup ketika melihat pangeran telat yang terlambat saat di bus.

Langkahku berhenti ketika melihatnya begitu sedih.

Entah kenapa kakiku melangkah menuju dia,ada apa denganku?aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahnya.

"ah,hey,,?"kataku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku.

Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku namun tiba-tiba di memelukku.

Aku diam tak berkata apapun,aku bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku saat ini.

"hey,tolong jangan begini padaku"

Dia langsung melepaskanku dan menghapus genangan air matanya yang sedikit terlihat.

"maaf.."

to be continue...

saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan karena ini adalah percobaan cerita dan berdasarkan cerita imajinasiku!

terima kasih,arigatoo,komapsumnida,xiexie,dll buat yang kasih riview!

bye ^,^


End file.
